


Who I'm Meant to Be

by kelkale



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fh - Fandom
Genre: M/M, possible hints of transphobia, trans adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelkale/pseuds/kelkale
Summary: A very very brief look into Adam's transition





	Who I'm Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyrylivskyi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrylivskyi/gifts).



He starts questioning it when he’s ten. His mother teases him about looking like a boy and _why can’t you wear this nice dress I bought you instead of those nasty shorts?_ He grows up with the phrase tom boy and for a while he’s okay with it, until he realizes that he’s _not_ a tom boy. He’s just a _boy_.

Life gets harder after that realization. He tries explaining it to his family, but they tell him it’s just a phrase, that it will pass, that he’ll end up with a nice man and children like he’s supposed to. They tell him he’s a woman now so it’s time to grow up and stop playing games.

He stops trying to explain after it ends up with him getting his ass kicked. He just stays quiet and _waits_. Afterall, he won’t be trapped in this dumb town forever. Won’t have to deal with the constant murmur of “ _The poor Kovics, they finally get a daughter and she pulls this stunt on them? What a shame…_ ”

He starts going by Adam when he graduates high school and moves far away from his parents, his friends, and his home. It feels oddly freeing.

He meets James in his early twenties at college. They end up in the same math class and he’s so fucking lost. He turns to ask the guy next to him if he understood any of the shit that just came out of their professor’s mouth, but _fuck he’s hot_. He makes it his mission to get to know him better effective immediately.

He’s almost hesitant to tell James the truth. He’s terrified that James will turn out to be like everyone else he knows, laugh and tell him how stupid he is for believing he’s anything but a girl. But he can’t lie about who he is anymore so he just blurts it out one day. Blurts out how he may not look like it, but he’s a man. Has always been a man. And he almost cries when James just nods his head and goes, “Adam- the man. Got it.”

Adam finds it almost ridiculous how easy it is to be around James. How easy it is for James to make him laugh. He thinks he may have fucked himself over when he realizes that he may have an itty bitty crush on his friend.

It comes as a surprise when James actually asks _him_ out. And he’s quick to make sure it’s _not a joke_ because he can’t handle that right now. And part of him is still afraid when James tries convincing him it’s not, that he just wants to have a fun little date.

Their relationship doesn’t take long to bloom into more. Adam finds himself enjoying the time spent with James and how _lovely he is_. And it isn’t until sex is brought up that the nerves come back full force. It’s not that he doesn’t want to fuck James because _he does_. It’s just that he doesn’t want to deal with what will no doubt come along with it. He doesn’t want to have his best friend to see him as a _woman_.

Eventually, he builds up the courage to at least take his shirt and binder off and James,sweet James, just tells him how _handsome_ he is and _fuck. He’s in love._

Years later, Adam finally looks like _Adam_ , and he’s happy. He can’t help but smile when his boyfriend traces along the scars on his chest. And it may have taken a while, but he’s _finally_ where he’s supposed to be.


End file.
